tvdfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
The Feast of All Sinners
The Feast of All Sinners '''to trzynasty odcinek czwartego sezonu serialu The Originals. Opis '''KONIEC ALWAYS AND FOREVER - Kiedy Pustka wysyła przerażającą wiadomość do Vincenta, musi współpracować z Hayley i Freyą, by rozpocząć desperacką misję, aby raz na zawsze zatrzymać Pustkę- nawet jeśli wymaga to bolesnego poświęcenia. Nie pozwalając nikomu w swojej rodzinie zapłacić wysoką cenę pokonania wroga, Klaus zawiera zaskakujące sojusz i wprowadza plan, który grozi przemianą rodziny Mikaelson na zawsze. Streszczenie Vincent przedstawia plan rodzinie Mikaelsonów. Jedyną szansą na ocalenie Hope jest przeniesienie Pustki w ciała czwórki pierwotnych. Wiąże się z to ogromnym poświęceniem. Mikaelsonowie nie będą mogli się już nigdy spotkać, aby Pustka już nigdy nie powróciła. Rodzeństwo jest zdruzgotane. To będzie koniec ich ‘Always and Forever.’ Tymczasem Pustka sieje spustoszenie na ulicach Nowego Orleanu i zbiera popleczników. Gdzie indziej Sofya próbuje przekonać Marcela, aby sprzymierzył się z Pustką. Joshua radzi mu, aby połączył siły z rodziną pierwotnych. Tak też się dzieje. Marcel, współpracując z Elijahem i Klausem, zabiera Hope i pali kościół, w którym zgromadzili się poplecznicy Pustki. Freya nie chce zgodzić się na taką ofiarę, dlatego szuka innego sposobu na pokonanie wroga w księgach Ester. Niestety, nie udaje jej się odnaleźć niczego. Wkrótce okazuje sie, że to nie wszystko – żaden z Mikaelsonów nie będzie mógł nigdy zbliżyć się do Hope. Problem sprawia również Kol, który nie zamierza się pojawić. Wtedy Freya postanawia poświęcić siebie i zmienić się w wampira. Na szczęście Kol przybywa do miasta w ostatniej chwili, a Vincent może odprawić rytuał. Rodzina Mikaelsonów musi pożegnać się ze sobą na zawsze i rozpocząć nowe życie na własną rękę. Obsada Postacie główne *Joseph Morgan jako Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies jako Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin jako Hayley Marshall *Charles Michael Davis jako Marcel Gerard *Yusuf Gatewood jako Vincent Griffith *Riley Voelkel jako Freya Mikaelson Postacie cykliczne * Claire Holt jako Rebekah Mikaelson * Summer Fontana jako Hope Mikaelson * Nathaniel Buzolic jako Kol Mikaelson * Steven Krueger jako Joshua Rosza * Taylor Cole jako Sofya Voronova * Christina Moses jako Keelin * Darri Ingolfsson jako Dominic Postacie gościnne * Matt Davis jako Alaric Saltzman * Sebastian Roché jako Mikael * Caspar Zafer jako Finn Mikaelson Soundtrack * "Grace" – Rag'n'Bone Man Cytaty Vincent: Pustka nawiedza Nowy Orlean od wieków. To niekończące się zło. Jej pragnienie mocy jest nienasycone i to przyciągnęło ją do waszej córki. ---- Klaus: Jesteś moją córką. Jesteś Mikaelsonem. I jesteś silna, odważna jak nikt inny, kogo znam. Pomogłaś mi wierzyć w to, co powiedział kiedyś twój wujek – w rodzinie siła. ---- Klaus: Nigdy nie byłem dla ciebie dobrym ojcem. Nic dziwnego skoro nie miałem dobrego przykładu. Nie widziałem w siebie człowieka, który mnie wychował. To zdarzyło się po raz pierwszy, kiedy spotkałem ciebie. Rzucałeś jabłkami w oprawcę, który cię wychłostał. Powinienem się spodziewać, że wyrośniesz na lepszego człowieka ode mnie. Marcel: Wiesz, że spóźniłeś się z tą rozmową o jakieś 100 lat? Klaus: Nie jestem idealny. Gdyby wspomnieć te pięć lat, które spędziłem w lochach ty też nie jesteś. Marcel: Rzecz w tym, że nie jestem poruszony twoją opinią. Inaczej musiałbym przyznać, że nie jestem wystarczająco dobry dla twojej rodziny, dla Rebeki, dla ciebie. Klaus: Jesteś rodziną. A twoja miłość do Rebeki była zagrożeniem. Jak mogliście kochać siebie i mieć jeszcze miłość dla mnie? Chciałem cię zobaczyć ostatni raz zanim rozstaniemy się na zawsze. Chciałem wszystko wyjaśnić. Zawiodłem cię. To moja hańba na wieki. ---- Freya: Dorastałam bez matki, bez nikogo, kto kochałby mnie. Nie mogę siedzieć i patrzeć jak Hope traci Hayley. Jeśli Kol się nie pojawi, będę musiała wszystko naprawić. ---- Rebekah: Dzicy Mikaelsonowie bohatersko pokonują wielkie zło. Może tym zasłużymy sobie na odkupienie. Klaus: Ktoś w to naprawdę wierzy? Elijah: Ani przez chwilę. Ale to cudowny sentyment. ---- Rebeka: Rodzina to świętość. Tak samo jak miłość. Galeria Zwiastun Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:The Originals: Odcinki Kategoria:The Originals: Sezon 4